Hetalia World Family
by MorningandMercy
Summary: Everyone has a family this is Ashley's or rather America's daughter,meet friends, family,laugh,fight. Crossover with many other series of shows and books.T still paranoid, sorry had to change summary to fit rest of story,no mention of crossover till chap3
1. The Boston Tea Party

Dear New York ,

You are invited to the Son's of Liberty Boston tea party, lets throw the tea into the harbor, that British Bastard, won't know what hit him.

Love your brother,

Adam(Massachusetts

Hello I'm Massachusetts, but you can call me Adam. I was fine when he taxed paper, but he went to far when he taxed my tea. Now it's time to inform America I was the first and only colony/state to show my existents to him, and as far as I know the south has no personified people, and America thinks I'm the only one, no offense, but what an idiot. Now most of you think shouldn't you act kinder towards him he is your dad well if you were thinking that I'm truly sorry, but like America you are an idiot truly,( If you live in America good to know that like me you stand beside your country) ( but if your from mass you agree with Adam. The answer is no sure he was still born first, but are citizens noticed who we were faster, and some gained adoptive parents before we were claimed as the colonies, but anyway you don't care, America is are older brother, because of appearance and birth order he's 15 I'm 12. O and for an example on the whole parents thing New York was adopted by some guy called the Netherland, and his sister Belgium, a few were native Americans, she still visit's them, but barely see's Netherlands since a little bit after England came and changed her name, but that's a story to hear from her.

Dear America,

Lets show what were made of come to Boston on December 16, and have a tea party, if you know what I mean.

Your Brother,

Massachusetts

P.S. lose the accent we both know it's fake and England won't be here so use your own.

December 16

America showed up first, now you might say besides the obvious how did you know to do it one word or 3 letters Britain's a real S.O.B I wouldn't call him this if I knew rather or not he was my brother, father, or some far off distant relative seriously how is this dude related I guess brother sense America call's him that other times it's British dude for me it's stop taxing me and get a life. His appearance was about 15 or 14 probably 15 though since that's what he tells normal people, and mine being 12 since that's what he also tells people. That's when New York came she had in description, long blonde, but brownish hair the blond was disappearing from when she was a younger tied in a ribbon, and an outfit that kind of resembled mine only in blue, pink, and purple, and watched as tea was thrown, I heard people say including America this is no place for little girls, she did kind of have an appearance of a ten year old, and the next thing to come out of their mouths I do have to agree with, is she crazy what is she doing wearing males clothing (this leads to something who ever guesses gets to name an oc of their choosing rather it be a state, town, capital or city). I thought don't let her appearance fool you she lifted up 2-3 crates and threw them with ease as if it were a rag doll. America and the sons were stund, that's when she ran up and hugged me. Massy it's so good to see you, and you must be America nice to meet you, he shook of his dazed look, you know who I am.

Of Course I do I'm Avalon Liberty Jones

Really Jones Kid what game you playing

First I'm not a kid, and silly me I'm New York.

O sorry thanks for filling me in Mass on the whole I'm not the only state.

Sorry I thought you'd stop being an idiot, and figure it out.

Then Avalon pushed us away from each other stop your belly acheing she told us both or I swear the tea ain't the only thing goin into the ocean. New York ain't is not a word and goin should be going. Sorry, but I hope Britain hated this it's pay back from me to, stupid England I hate the Stamp Act seriously who taxes paper. That's when I heard someone familiar say, "seriously whats it going to take for us to prove we want freedom. Then I saw the triplet states, we call them this because they have birthdays really close and look alike I mean we all do but them more so Delaware is the oldest after America her human name is Holly Eve Jones, then comes Pennsylvania or rather penny his human name is Joseph Christopher Jones, and lastly out of the three Jacob Nickolas Jones who all say as an appearance they're 14 . Then Connecticut scared that the crap out of me saying yeah I agree England needs to learn how to not be a complete an other ass her appearance age is 13 but I'm at least 7 "in" taller than her she goes by the human name Courtney Margaret Jones. We watched as the humans talked about the same thing only about England's king not England him self , but we ourselves have to wait till someone a human to give us a go we also have to talk this over with Marcus(Mark) George Jones, Logan Ethan Jones, and Thomas Aidan Jones also known as Maryland A.K.A Massachusetts twin so yeah he's 12, New Hampshire New Yorks twin so yup he's 10 and Thomas or Tom is Rhode Island he's are little bro who's 8. As we continued to discuss things we heard some Random Person in the background who threw one of the last few box's into the harbor scream best birthday ever, and I have to say it was a pretty as Pennsylvania would say awesome day, but not as awesome as him which I disagree with, it was fun all of us agreed on something, put dang did we pay for it. ********

Today July 4th 2001

Hey Uncle Massy, yeah Ashley, it's time for fire works. Thanks Kido, o and Uncle Adam, yeah, Yankees are better, they are not, are to, lets not argue, she first stuck her tongue out at me as she ran, and hid behind New York. Adam what did I say about chasing her wow how do you act with your kids, fine but they're all 13-16 and don't play with me, but she is so cute and fine, she's like Gotham in a way she likes to start shit, I Swear Massy. MOM! Saratoga won't give me back the shoes she borrowed. I'll be there in a sec Addy! As she walked away I heard her mumble under her breath honestly they make Greg, Grace, and Tyler look like angels. I wiped my four head and sighed whoop saved by 9 year olds. Then looked at Ash who was laughing at the whole incident, then pout I'm sowwy I mean sorry about getting you in trouble with Aunt Ava, it's fine how about me, and you ask your daddy about going to see batman and Gotham after the fire works. Yeah that sounds awesomely awesome you've been spending time with Jacob haven't you. Then she giggled maybe batman will let me use a batrang. Highly unlikely your only 4, but we shall see, but first fire works right. Yeah Massy hopefully New Mexico-Jose Antonio Carriedo-Rodriguez Jones, and Tex -Jordan Acilino Carriedo- Rodriguez Jones both about 16 look wise don't set the cabin for when Vermont- Victoria (Tori) Lauren Jones and New Hampshire- Carson Quince Jones come to visit, yeah they're odd, and built themselves a cabin when we were younger, anyway see you next Trial.

**So my first ever fanfic I hope you like it. Tell me if you don't though**

**(yeah I'm Tonia try to hold yourselves back a little if so she's a little soft)**

**Hey who gave you the password for this**

**(Mercy) Mercy Time to die your death toll is going way past 578**

**Any way thanks for reading See yeah next time.**

**Don't really know where this is going but o well**


	2. War and More Part 1

War That's all this is

We're sending the French Naval out to hopefully make the British forcefully surrender. Well it did, but it didn't stop them and Avalon says she hasn't been able to find Maryland though who can the dudes always missing Rhode Island says that he's a spy for England ,and I'm trying not to believe that he's my twin were closer than anyone in this family.

I'm Maryland Call me Mark the others can say all they want about me its not true in all honesty I'm getting us help that we need down in the south I'm in the middle kinda south but not quite and a little north Mass is my twin who can't even try to pronounce a r right that dunce.

1783

(I know its wrong to rush things, but I want to skip a little)

The humans have a Treaty of Paris to end this war, but us personficnations still have one last battle. God Maryland where are you we could us some help.

**I am no longer your little brother, shouted America **

(that's where it left off but I think there was more to be told)

None of us are we are free you can not control us. Then England ran towards him with his gun when someone stood in front of him. Then hit England in the face with their own gun as Maryland and 4 other people walked towards us aiming their guns beside us doing the same at the remaining red coats. The war was over we won now time to figure out who these people are.

8 years later

We never did find out who those people were they ran off the moment the battle ended, but we were states not colonies(still clue less about the south) Order of state hood thanks to are bosses and the leaders of the south

Delaware-Holly

Pennsylvania-Joseph(Joey)

New Jersey- Jacob

Georgia-

Connecticut-Courtney

Massachusetts-Me (Adam)

Maryland-Mark

South Carolina-

New Hampshire-Carson

Virginia-

New York-Avalon (Ava)

North Carolina-

Rhode Island- Thomas (Tom)

Well Maryland says we all need to go down south to meet some people he meant awhile back.

Maryland you what why did you invite them we're doing fine with out them knowing. Amelia settle down. Settle down Alfred has only half a brain of this nation, and now your bringing him here to meet his other states there not his they're my brother and sister do you hear me theirs and mine last name was Smith not Jones when I last checked. Hey Mark what did you do now to make her scream said South Carolina-William Andrew Smith age appearance 11, Yeah like he said she's crazy enough no need for yelling, North Carolina- Joshua(Josh) Landon Smith same as South, told me. Now what did you tell her. That America and the other states are coming, really they both exclaimed. Yup should be hear in an hour or two. Fine you guys have fun I'm going out to see what the world looks like when you don't see stupid. Have fun south and north told her sarcastically.

It would have taken weeks to get here if we were in a sense normal humans. So when we got there we were greeted by a girl about Holly's age inviting us in to a living room where Mark and 3 others sat I recognized some of them, but from where. That when one of the girls who had long blond, orange, brown hair and green eyes stood up next to me and reached out her hand hi I'm Georgia, you know like the state, really you need more ok I am the state Georgia my names Emily Madison Smith, what's your age appearance asked New Hampshire, that's when New York hit up top the head obviously 13 like Connecticut dufus. Then they continued to fight. I apoligize for those two anyway as you were saying I'm Virginia or Sarah Grace Smith age we can say is 14 and those two are the twin idiots Josh and Will. They talked for while until it was time to go home bye they all said nice to meet you. That's when Alfred turned, and said you know I never did see who that one dude was. Maybe it was just a human, and he died answered Tommy. Yeah maybe.

Dun Dun Dun you probably have a clue to who it is and yes I know it' short, but I promise to make this a part 2 kinda thing so I will try to write out a chapter and post tomorrow I said try though so it depends on how busy I am.

Tonia- yeah don't keep your hopes up

Me-hey I'll try

Tonia-sure you will

Bill-does any body have $50 dollars on them

Tonia-no

Bill-No reason under breath 50 bucks never bought me so much weed when I went to mexico.

Tonia-Hey that's rude to say

Any way thanks for reading until next time

Bill-Bye

Me-Ciao

Tonia-Get the f-k out

Srry if this offends anyone


	3. War and More part 2

January 1861

Hello South Carolina here call me William or Willy either is fine just don't call me part of the Union, because after Abe what's his name was elected president I seceded take that America, my sister Amelia or Lia was right he really does have only half a brain, and can't see clearly. Guess what bastard don't tell my citizens what to do that would be my job they want slaves let them it is a free country after all. Amelia says shes glad to hear that I'm on her side, but that was last year once I said I was with her the rest of the south was sure to follow. They came every time the north made a wrong move then again if your Jones you ate Englands scones then you're a sore in the ass filled with hatred, that's what Lia says, and to think when I was 11 I couldn't wait to be a union state, but o well I'm 13 now. In order of how we succeeded.

South Carolina- Dec 20, 1860 William Andrew Smith

Mississippi- Jan. 9 1861 Misty Olivia Smith age- 10

Florida-Jan 10 1861 Carlos Jaden Carriedo age-15

Alabama-Jan 11 1861 Taylor Sydney Harris age-10

Gerogia- Jan. 19 1861 Emily Madison Smith

Louisiana- Jan 26 1861 Louis Francis Bonnefoy age-16

Texas- Mar 2 1861 Jordan Acilino Carriedo-Rodriguez

Jones but prefers Jones (remember the Alamo)

Virginia- now bored with doing this look it up hippie

Sorry for Sarah she gets a little cranky but I agree lets just say name and age if curious about secede dates look it up or let me know

Arkansas-Aaron Jay Smith

North Carolina-my twin took him long enough

Tennessee- Daniel Brian Harris age- 5 I know young but I couldn't say no(flash back- please Willy you're my favorite cousin)

The night week before the end

We stood information waiting for the signal to strike, and boy did I want to. Till some of the union states like Delaware, Kentucky, Maryland, Missouri, Nevada who wasn't even there because shes like 1, and that jerk of Virgina's twin Kevin or West Virginia, through down their guns. We can't hurt you they shouted we're borderline states we have no right in this, and after what you guys did to Kansas she needs us more than this battle field does, and walked respectfully away. Where was she where was Lia then we saw her she was different, and was talking to some short girl.

Avalon are you sure what about your family your kinda betraying them. No I'm not you just needed some help I gave it to you, no girl should have to wear a dress in battle, well bye I am still your enemy.

Amelia who was that. New York she replied back some of the free states are really nice when you get to know them. Her air was under her hat in a pony tail, and I don't think she noticed, but on the ribbon it said I 3 N.Y.

Then we heard guns blasting. So I got in my stanse when, Amelia shouted stop it. You win we're done we don't have enough strength to keep going. So as leader we surrender. That's when the states and Alfred shouted who are you. New York started laughing shes the confederacy dumbass's. Now how about you and Amelia kiss make up and start reconstruction, and lets move on with our lives, but before we all separate make sure that you invite us to the wedding, and if you two dare put us through another civil war I swear I will be the first state to say get off my lawn, I'm my own country.

2003

So that's how the real civil war was like or did you just make that up Mom. What do you 3 think, well sense you and dad are two halves of America, and me and Delena are Washington, and Oregon, and Ashley's the rep for the kids of America I guess we believe you. So when are the other nations gonna get here when they get here sweety. Amelia, O what does your dad want now I bet your older sisters are at it again.

**Thank you for reading we are now out of war and more, now to the 21****st**** century. The next one will probably be that world meeting.**

**So whos your favorite character so far let me know.**


	4. A Day in the Life of Amelia

_**Hello, and welcome back today you will be with me the not so persistent writer instead of one of many great characters, but do not worry you still will get to ride with some of the nations/states so hang on to your essentials your stuck with us now.**_

Pov-Amelia

Amelia! Alfred yelled. What now. The meetings is in only two hours. That's the thing he replied, I can't find my shoe, North and South Dakota, are trying to kill each other, The California's say Carmel went missing, and I'm pretty sure that Maddy called you. Um ok here's the answers starting now your shoe is in Delina's room, North South Dakota get your asses in here. Yes mom. Ok first stop fighting, and second stop fighting over whos, better or I swear to god I'll tell Wisconsin to sleep in your cheese factories, try explaining that one to your bosses. Yes mom we'll stop. See Nora told you dad would have mom yell at us. As for Carmel I think Kalei took her for a walk, any more questions before I call Maddy, yeah what would happen to me if you weren't here, you'd be dead but let's not worry about that for now.

Phone Call-

(insert random phone number here)

Hello-Quebec

Hey Bec it's Aunt Amelia can you put your mom on the phone.

Yeah one sec

Hello Maddy speaking

Hi

Lia

So you called

Yeah do you think you can watch Maple over the weekend we got a call from France about some cruise for mine and Matt's anniversary who knew I could stand him this long.

That's the same for me and Al, and of course Ashley hasn't seen her, in so long.

Thanks well I got to go before Kumajiro ends up Kumasquashed

Ok bye see you at the meeting.

Meeting

* * *

><p>Quit before I beat you with my peace prize-Switzerland<p>

Wouldn't that be a little counter active- Liechtenstein

So anyway Me, Poland, Maddy, and Hungary, have a marvelous idea-Amelia

Its Poland, Maddy, Hungary, and I- Alice

O take the stick out of your to proper ass-Amelia

What's the idea- Maria (Mexico)

What if our kids had a meeting like we do it would be so cute to watch what they do.

You know that's not a bad idea it would finally let all the children meet, of course we would have to watch, just in case-Germany, And Annelise(his wife) (srry Italy)

Of course it would be the one or two children presenting as their parents country no need to have how ever many kids we all have squished into one room-Maddy

Wow we're actually getting something done, that needs to be solved, the fact are kids haven't all mean't yet also the fact we haven't mean't each other's children, accept maybe the realtives- England

This meeting is now over-Poland

Come on Liet-Poland

On the way home

Do you think Ashley can handle it- Alfred

Of course she is my daughter after all-Amelia

Yeah I know you've said that before- Alfred

O by the way Maple spending the night this weekend-Amelia

Alright-Alfred

Home

What the HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!

We swear it was New Mexico, and Washington- North and South Dakota

Boys get in hear now I want this cleaned now, and sense I know Arizona probably helped tell her to she can help with this to.

Mom! Alaska's creeping me out- Kalei (Hawaii)

No offense sweetie, but what else is new.

Ok now where's Organ

Most likely hanging with Draculara and Clawdeen, o and Ashley's upstairs with her friends, Kimi and Lilly.

So I guess things are normal considering so when did New York say she was coming-Amelia

Soon, what about your sister Georgia-Alfred

Already here-Georgia

I got a call saying New Mexico had fireworks figured I'd come make sure he didn't.

**Thank you for reading I know it's short but I've ****been busy with school work, and other things, I'll try to post during thanksgiving break.**

**In other words she's lazy and her school sucks-Tonia**


	5. Kid meeting, friendships, and planning

Kid World Meeting-2003

So your parents made you do this meeting to-Brittney(Daughter of Arthur and Alice)

Yeah I mean todays my 6th birthday and I'm stuck with you-Ashley

Lets just start this- (Mandy Germany's Daughter)

Who wants to go first-Brittney

I'll go- Alba( Italy's Daughter)

Fine go-Mandy

BLAH this and BLAH BLAH that-Alba

No offense to you but I have some place better to be than listen to Italian Barbie talk all day so I'm going to go-Ashley

Walks out

Can we go now mom-Ashley

No get back in there in talk-Amelia

Fine

I thought you were leaving- (Dennis Prussia's Son)

I was my ma caught me-Ashley

Sorry-Dennis

Not your fault-Ashley

So Brittney you were saying before you were thankfully interrupted-Dennis

Your funny you are now my friend-Ashley

Cool now we have a whole new awesome trio, sense Ashley is now are friend-Alec(Denmark's kid with some random chick)

This meeting is going no where it is dismissed-Mandy, And Brittney

After Meeting

Come on Maple let's go I want you to meet my friends- Ashley

I'm coming-Maple

Your going to help plan my birthday party on Friday-Ashley

Um ok- Maple

Wait up-Dennis

What- Ashley

Me, and Alec were wondering what grade your in-Dennis

in 1st but I'm probably gonna get held back- Ashley

Why?- Alec

I'm kinda quite, and most of the friends I do have are in kindergarten- Ashley

You quite America's daughter-Alec

Shut up I heard our mom's talking we're all getting held back-Ashley

Guess we're the dum ones- Dennis

Well maybe the teachers see your friends with the kindergartners so she want's to put you in the same class i mean thats what my mom told me-Maple

Maybe-Ashley

We'll see ya- Dennis

Wait Denny would you and Alec like to come to my birthday party it's this Friday-Ashley

Sure- Dennis

Amelia

Those four are so cute- Amelia

I know right they grow up so fast- Hungary(Dennis's Mom)

So I guess I'll see you Friday looks like we got another Awesome group on our hands- Amelia

I remember Canada was in it to till he left- Maddy

Why did he leave- Hungary

Apparently he refused to go tepee England's house so he quit because he was tired of getting in trouble-Maddy

Planning of the party

Maple this is Lilly and Kimi my two best friends- Ashley

Hi-Lilly

Hello-Kimi

Nice to meet you-Maple

So who should we invite-Lilly

Well how about Tommy, Chucky, Phil, Susie, Angie, Ben, and then Denny, Alec, Chie, Gwen, and Cidro( Romano's Son- Ashley

Perfect, but I don't know who the others are accept for Ben and Gwen they're cousin's right- Kimi

Yeah- Ashley

Denny, Alec, Chie, and Cidro, are the kids I meant at bring your kid to work day they're really nice I mean Cidro can be grumy but that's only when he's with Rosa, dang she can be annoying-Ashley

I know right blah this blah that I know 4 languges and I'm only 7 give the world a break-Mapple

Hey dork's-Delena

What now your vampire friend want to bite me- Ashley

No Lilly's mom's here to pick her and Kimi up and besides Draculara doesn't like blood or meat she's a vegan and you'd taste bad- Delena

Bye Ashley, Maple-Lilly

See at school on Monday-Kimi

Hey let Tommy know he still needs to give me back that action figure-Ashley

Will do-Kimi

_**That is it many new characters added next chapter will be the party I apologize, but I will not be doing a thanksgiving special, but will aim to make a Christmas one.**_

_**Lilly-Lill from the Rugrats**_

_**Kimi- who is also from the Rugrats along with**_

_**Tommy, Chucky, Phil, Susie, and Angie(Angelica)**_

_**Ben and Gwen- Are from Ben 10**_

_**Draculara and Clawdeen- are from Monster high so a little bit of a big crossover**_

_**Any way thanks for reading and see you next week.**_

_**Let us know who your favorite character is and what countries kid should be mentioned next.-Tonia**_

_**Has anyone seen my underwear-Bill the Civilan**_

**Have you seen his underwear, where?- Random person who came out of no where.**


	6. December 2005 Part 1

December 8th 2005

"Because I can Arizona"

To say Ariana is crazy would be a huge understatement. Today the family comes, and instead were here in an airplane over the Grand Canyon, just me, Colorado, Texas, and her. You probably, have an idea of what we're doing don't you Tex is piloting this hell bird, and one sec did…..Arizona really just, yes, yes she did just jump out of a plane with out a parachute, Colorado's shaking like a leaf guess it's up to me, good thing I have fireworks in my back pocket for speed, thank god I got a hold of her the dumbass. Once all four of us landed, we rushed back to the house, and looked into the eyes of evil…Mom (gulp) What in hell's name were you thinking Arizona, Ariana. Maria. Jones, you could of killed yourself. Yeah, but I didn't I knew New Mex would save me. That doesn't matter your only 12 years old. It doesn't matter mom if I died, you still have all these other kids. That is beside the point. I'll be in my room call if you need me, but try not to. So it looks like in this spot we're waiting for the Cali's, Nevada, and anyone else meeting us here. Ok good to know don't forget we leave tomorrow, I'm going to go check on Ari.

Ariana let me in, are you ok. Go away I don't want to talk. To bad, we're talking, now listen I don't know what's with you lately your always here, and I get it your Arizona it's your state, but you never come home, and instead your out doing stupid stuff with your brothers and Texas, so because of that your grounded till Saturday, but, no bungee jumping, sky diving, skateboarding down the Grand Canyon, and no fireworks. Mommm, that's not fair. Lifes not fair, but I guess you can still have fireworks, but no telling dad I'm a pushover, you and those green eyes they always get me. Now I think it's Texas cooking dinner tonight, and I bet if you ask he can make your favorite. Yeah your right mom Uncle Tex is always a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. I knew I wasn't the only one. Hey mom we're going to Uncle Tex and Aunt Oklahoma's house right.

2 hours later

Arizona your not really going to jump off the highest point of the Grand Canyon. Yeah I am. But why. Because I, No Arizona not that excuse again. What excuse.? Ari don't play dum that's Neveah's job, but you know. Because I Can, Arizona that one, and mom already told you no bungee jumping or skydiving, if you let me do this I'll deal with Nevada tomorrow. Deal. Deal.

December 11th

We're heading to Oklahoma, Texas's wife's house we had a slight delay because, Brianna, and Amanda got lost. Any way I think Ariana is having an adrenaline withdraw, but she's doing okay considering she's next to Angela(one of the Cali's the other is Kyle) and Nevada, she said tolerating them is an adrenaline. We just got here so Uncle Jordan and Aunt Kylie's kids should be getting here, believe it or now those two have stated kids, since Oklahoma was a Quinn not a Smith, Harris or Jones, she's like Louisiana or Florida close friend, and close similar last names , but not related, o great now I'm rambling on about nothing like my sister' when I thought it couldn't get worse, we're going to the Cowboy Museum this all to be good. Considering how stupid Angie is, she doesn't even know that a gold rush happened in her state, what a moron, then again she's a blonde.(I am srry to any blonde's). Now that we got back Ashley's dressed like a cowgirl, and Tex, and Okla can't leave her alone for two seconds.

10:30 At Night

We were all talking when Ashley came running in to the room, looking at her Mom said it reminded her of when Oregon would run in after a nightmare. Mom she kept saying, he's back, and he won't stop hurting me. Honey what man, are you sure you weren't just dreaming. He's right there mom. Ashley nothing is there. Yes there is it's a man he say's his name is Prospector, he want's my brain like it's a treasure, he's told me my blood is the best a vampire can touch, and that my soul is the sweetest a demon can smell. Ashley stop this now before you scare Washington D.C. Mom why don't you believe me, you believe in ghosts, and big foot, and what ever else flows out of Oregon or Washington's mouths, why can't you believe me, that the demon I see exists. Hey I bet she's seeing the ghost of Christmas's past, both Oregon and Arizona said to Mom, and Dad. No he's there I'll prove it she pulled a gun from when she was 1 that she's known how to use sense one, that she named Misty, from no where, and fired. The Dakota's started freaking out about how the bullet was stuck in mid air, I saw an image appear in front of us, he had a knife, covered in different colors of blood, and the blood coming from his side , he came in to the human view of sight, so she shot him once more, he whispered loud enough for me to hear. One day I'll be back, and you won't be so lucky pretty Stars. After she just smiled, and said in that 8 year old voice that makes you scared shitless when you hear it in movies. "When you come back I'll kill you again, and send you to hell and I don't mean Michigan. Then it came to me my little sister the one dressed in pink pj's and with curly blonde hair just killed a man like she was an expert. Dad left the room on his phone as mom cried noticing Ashley's scars I'm terrible why didn't I believe you.

**Till next time Ciao**

**Yup see you all next time Ashley gets off her lazy ass, and writes. So maybe Christmas.-Tonia**

**Hey I'll try for earlier, but to be honest Tonia knows me so well.**

**So Bill found his underwear turns out his dog was wearing them.**

**But now he needs to know where his dog is do you know?**

**Review where you think he is**.


	7. December 2005 Part 2

December 16th

So we made it to Boston, Massachusetts or rather my Uncle's, you know the one with the crazies, Salem and her witchyness, Gotham with his bi-polar complex, Cape Cod with her vainness, and Boston the semi-normal, crazy one, yeah you guessed it my cousins, only one hour here and Boston's already forcing us down to the harbor, but it is his the tea party anniversary, so of course us kids have to do a remake of the Boston Tea Party. They made Angela the random ass-hole who screams BEST-BIRTHDAY EVER!. I'm one of the sons of Liberty along with the rest of my siblings. Bossy is being Uncle Adam. You know what I want to move on to the 17th, today sucked, Gotham was all nice, and cheerful, and the next thing I know, me and Del are in the effin harbor that thing is freezing ya know. As we crawled out me and Oregon saw Alaska, and Goth laughing while we were shaking. Then came German Sheppard by the name of Brooklyn, proudly saying the New Yorkers had arrived. O, and to make this day even better Salem or Sally as we call her cast a spell on my suit case so that it constantly runs away from me. I so like mine and Oregon's magic better sense all it is, is having monsters and magic creatures living in our states.

December 17th

Haven't seen Ashley sense the incident, but Grace gets here, and she's back to being a normal eight year old. The only thing is besides Grace and Greg(Greenwich not England or city, and Cambridge, New York)if anyone tries to get near her, she runs, while covering her eyes. She scares me how she does, none of the

Others seem to care they see it as some big game but me. I need to ask her and know what's wrong, if I don't already know…It couldn't possibly be what I think is wrong, I'll just wait till she tells me herself.

December Something

We are now pulling into Maine's driveway, only to see him and a beautiful lady having a snowball fight my parents laugh like they know who the girl is. We got out, and Hawaii runs to Maine to hug him even though Hawaii is older then both me and Ashley we both roll our eyes at her. We all got in the house as the adults talked to Maine and his fiancee as of today. After we all unpacked Ashley ran out to the woods with Grace , Greg and Bennington(Vermont). So I did as any curious person would do and followed them. Ashley's blonde hair being a great guide as it whips back in forth behind her. They stopped at the tree house, and climbed up the later. I climbed up on the other side to see what they were doing, Grace reached into the little purse she was carrying, and pulled out scissors, then I saw Saratoga who is four years older then me yeah that's right I'm ten, and I'm already a stalker, future here I come…

anyway, Saratoga asked Ashley "Are you sure you want this Ash, your long blond hair's so pretty", "I'm sure Sar, now cut it I want it above my shoulder's please. Ok if your sure it wont be blond for long more like a blonde, brown.

The hair was gone she swished it around, smiling like it was perfect. She then went to the window and jumped out, landing on her feet like a cat, what the hell is wrong with me then it occurred to me that I might already know. She rushed home, and grabbed her bag, and ran into her room. I stood behind her and calmly said what's up with, nothing she replied to me with her head facing the ground. Ashley look at me she then raise her head, and I saw them those baby-blue eyes I remembered were now gone, the now displayed brown eyes changing from an olive green to a dark black the closet the eyes could get to blue were midnight, and this includes any brown in between the two colors. I then reached into my pocket to hand her a key, someone gave to me when I was 8. What's this for she asked. I told her the same thing the odd man said to me. "You seemed troubled, this key can lead you to a door if you can find the right door to unlock, the key responds to only 12 doors this is the only key I know of let me know if ya find something." But where's the door, she asked the same thing I did so I gave the same answer your going to have to find it. Come On Everyone the other nations, and kids are here. Ashley ran to her room to get into the red dress with a green jacket Angela, and Nevah got her because they thought it was cute wait till they see her hair. I walked down the hall thinking I found that door, I entered that room, and when if she finds that room, I hope she can handle what's behind that door.

**I know its not the best, and I've been gone for how long, exactly a while, but between break, and mid-terms coming up I haven't had the time to sit, and just write, so let me know how think of it so far any ideas of future events, let me know **

**Mercy- Hey guess what**

**Me- hey what happened to Tonia**

**Mercy- doesn't matter, but I'll be posting something soon**

**Me-its about damn time**

**Thank you for reading see ya next time.**


End file.
